


Ocean's Law

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Lawyers, M/M, Naval Court, US Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: It's always hard to tell someone you're going to court.





	Ocean's Law

Jack frowns, holding a letter. The stamp on the letter reads _ ‘URGENT _’ in bright red.

“Mark?”

Jack can hear Mark moving around upstairs, the shower just shutting off. “Yeah honey?”

“What is this letter? It’s from your commanding officer and it has urgent stamped onto it.”

Mark lets loose a string of swears and rushes down the stairs, “It’s nothing crazy. Might be calling me back into service.”

“Oh god Mark, don’t say that. You just came home last month.”

“Sorry.” Mark rips open the letter and feels his heart snap.

_ Mark Fischbach, _

_You have been convicted of Second Degree Murder. You are required to appear in court. If you are unwilling, you will be convicted as guilty and be arrested, no leniency given. You have already been stripped of your title and your court date is this the twentieth of next month. _

Mark’s hands begin to shake, “Mark, honey. What happened?”

<+>

“All rise.”

Everyone in the packed courtroom stands, camera’s flash. “Captain Mark Fischbach has been charged with Second degree murder with the murder of his Executive Officer, Tyler Schied. Mark Fischbach pleads not guilty.”

Everyone sits, Mark staring down at his hands. He feels Jack’s stare on the back of his head.

“The prosecution may begin.”

Camera’s click and flash as a lawyer stands, representing Tyler.

“People of the jury. My job is to bring justice where it is deserved. To give people closure.”

The lawyer paces the courtroom floor, “And for Mister Schied and his family,” she gestures to the right side of the courtroom. “I will.” 

She moves to the center of the room, looking to Mark. “Justice will _ always _ come first.”

The judge gives a court nod, motioning to Mark’s lawyer.

Mark’s lawyer stands, “Mark is true to his line of work.”

The lawyer moves to the jury, “He’s honest, caring, dedicated, and so many more things.”

“He has worked hard for his position. He wouldn’t just throw it away.”

He moves to Tyler’s side of the room, “Murdering a life-long friend?”

The lawyer stands in the middle of the room, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> god, i have no clue where this came from


End file.
